It's dark!
[[Archivo:C3YIuRFUcAEITwD.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Aria.]] it's dark! (¡está oscuro!) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 29 de enero de 2017 y actualmente supera las 59 mil visitas en YouTube. Es un resumen de las cosas que dijeron en las llamadas que tuvieron los autores durante una semana, destacando Oliver comiendo tierra (el tema principal). Intérpretes: Oliver, Fukase English, Kagamine Len V4X English y Utatane Piko Música, PV, Manipulación Vocal y Mezcla: GHOST Letra e Ilustración: GHOST, Ponko y Aria Efectos de Sonido (Sonidos de Búho): Umber Maipulación Vocal (Kagamine Len): Ponko *YouTube *Soundcloud *Dropbox (MP3) *Dropbox (Instrumental) Letra *Inglés dado por los autores. *Traducción al español por Gao. Inglés= I go outside, I smeel it A mysterious verb is in the air... I got an asthma fit This is so unfair but I’m outside in the air with the fresh air breathing in the fresh air This song was sponsored by Miracle Gro Tastes good, Jim! I gotta pay my bills tho Please buy soil at Lowes.com i’m lonely :( I go outside (It’s dark!) I touch the grass (It’s dark!) I eat the dirt (It’s dirt!) It’s dark outside (It’s dark!) Why don’t you retweet my tweet? You know that’d be real neat That dirt on your feet... Looks like a real treat! (Jim!) I might be a worm But at least my rhymes are firm They call me Earthworm Len …………………. yea Where’s my shovel? (It’s dark!) Shit I opened Skype and I can’t get it to stop (It’s dark!) GHOST and Aria are bullying Ponko! (It’s dirt!) It’s dark outside Give a standing ovation To every crustacean A worm? He’s an earthworm! A big boy worm! Take a munch of the good crumch! If it’s crunchy and good, it’s a good munch! If you have a good time it’s a good crumch! Think of a crumch: If it’s a munch, its good Is it possible? Can it happen? Can’t have the crumch without the munch It’s like a good relationship You don’t want an unhealthy crumch Buying 72,000 birds on Amazon Prime That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s cool! That’s pretty cool! Oi oi oi, break it up lads! It’s the official Ponko song! Ponko ponko! It’s dark outside! gasps LISTEN! … listen Do you hear it? Fortify the night, For the soil of the Gods Is in my veins, in my heart Nevermore, nevermore Shall you take what was mine For the soil of the Gods Is in the visceral remains Forever |-| Español= Salgo, lo huelo Hay un verbo misterioso en el aire... Tengo un ataque de asma Esto es muy injusto pero estoy afuera con el aire con el aire fresco respirando aire fresco Esta canción es patrocinada por Miracle Gro ¡Sabe bien, Jim! Tengo que pagar mis cuentas también Por favor compren tierra en Lower.com estoy solo :( Salgo (¡Está oscuro!) Toco el pasto (¡Está oscuro!) Como tierra (¡Está oscuro!) Está oscuro afuera (¡Está oscuro!) ¿Por qué no retwitteas mi tweet? Sabes que eso sería muy bueno Esa tierra en tus pies... ¡Parece un verdadero premio! (¡Jim!) Quizás sea un gusano Pero al menos mis rimas son firmes Me llaman Gusano Len …………………. si' ¿Donde está mi pala? (¡Está oscuro!) Mierda abrí Skype y no puedo cerrarlo (¡Está oscuro!) ¡GHOST y Aria le hacen bullying a Ponko! (¡Es tierra!) Está oscuro afuera Dale una ovación de pie A cada crustáceo ¿Un gusano? ¡Él es un gusano de tierra! ¡Un gran chico gusano! ¡Pega un mordisco del buen crujido! Si está crujiente y bueno, ¡Es un buen mordisco! ¡Si la estás pasando bien es un buen crujido! Piensa en un crujido: Si es un mordisco, está bueno ¿Es posible? ¿Puede pasar? No se puede tener el crujido sin el mordisco Es como una buena relación No quieres un crujido poco saludable Comprando 72.000 pájaros en Amazon Prime ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es muy genial! Oigan oigan oigan, ¡Paren de pelear, chicos! ¡Es la canción oficial de Ponko! ¡Ponko ponko! ¡Está oscuro afuera! jadeos ¡ESCUCHA! … escucha ¿Puedes escucharlo? Fortifica la noche, Por la tierra de los Dioses Está en mis venas, está en mi corazón Nunca jamás, nunca jamás Tomarás lo que era mio Por la tierra de los Dioses Está en los restos viscerales Siempre Galería tumblr_oklvi7Xj4Z1uigkldo2_540.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Ponko. tumblr_oklvi7Xj4Z1uigkldo3_1280.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Ponko. tumblr_oklvi7Xj4Z1uigkldo1_1280.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Ponko. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Twitter. *Imágenes oficiales en Tumblr. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Oliver Categoría:Interpretada por Fukase Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Utatane Piko Categoría:Canción publicada en 2017